fanearthzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcerer
Intro "Intelligent, quick-witted, crafty; Sorcerers rely on these inner qualities as well as devastating magic power to terrorize opponents. Sorcerers wield total control over Fire, Ice, and Lightning to unleash a variety of spells depending on the situation. Sorcerers are strong against Warriors but weak against Scouts." Info Basic Lightning Fire Ice Meteor Gravity Radiant Tri-Element Skill Tree Sorcerers may equip 2 different types of weapons: a staff or a familiar.(Note: the tutorial answer is still 1) Staff skills may only be learned by reaching the pre-requisites while the familiar only skills must be learned by familiar tutor. Image:Fe_sor_newskilltree2.png|700px rect 23 22 127 50 Basic Magic Attack rect 23 58 117 82 Chant rect 22 111 117 136 Lightning rect 26 177 103 204 Fire rect 23 250 118 276 Cold Bolt rect 202 91 324 116 Lightning Spear rect 202 130 331 152 Thunderbolt rect 205 165 310 188 Spark Flare rect 203 201 308 222 Fire Lance rect 204 235 318 258 Ice Javelin rect 205 272 335 295 Cold Wave rect 424 109 540 138 Judgement Ray rect 422 180 516 208 Hellfire rect 423 252 537 279 Blizzard Caress rect 582 143 695 173 Meteor Impact rect 584 216 715 245 Radiant Shield rect 582 286 712 316 Gravity Field Skills gained on Acquisition Basic Magic Attack *Creates a loud noise on impact; makes it difficult to sap buildings while trying to listen to a scout's footsteps *Falls behind in terms of sapping damage compared to other classes *Used rarely; or canceling enemy Fencer's Negate Magic Buff *Linear attack with slight delay and short range Chant *Casting time decreases with level *Cannot use level B,C,D skills when buff is unactive (B,C,D skills will be black and cannot be selected) *Place chant at top or bottom of the skill bar for casting when buff wears off *Switching between Staff and Familiar does not dispel chant *Generally placed at the bottom of B,C,D skills so when chant is dispelled the current selected skill will shift to chant. *Can still be used while Power Broken but may deplete remaining PW faster that can be used to defend yourself *Chant is not canceled if you are attacked while chanting; be careful of the places where you use chant as you are left vulnerable until chant is over Lighting Branch Lightning *No requirements *Easy to aim with feather rather than crosshair *Range is about 3 characters wide;longer than A skills but slighlty longer than B skills *Range increases slightly at lv2 and 3 *Great skill due to its PW-Attack ratio *One of the Sorcerers' most important skills Lightning Spear Requirement: Lightning;Casting must be active *Range increases at level 2 and 3 however range is about same to lv1 *Can pierce through multiple enemies *Attacks at a faster speed than fire Lance *Initial damage is higher than Fire Lance however DoT gives Fire Lance more total damage *Useful for dealing finishing blows *Not really recommended to chain up with Roots; Leave the roots for Stunners or Hellfire Thunderbolt Requirement: Lightning; Casting must be active *Range and AoE increases with level;Range is longer than Lightning; Level 3 Thunderbolt is commonly used *Range: Thunderbolt LV3 >Thunderbolt LV2 = Lightning LV3 > Thunderbolt LV 1 *Deals damage and knockback *Targetting is similiar to Lightning butThunderbolt has a slight delay before use *Normally used to stop summons from attacking ie: Giants *Used for protecting allies,pulling enemies or knocking enemies down from cliffs *Direction of knockback of this skill can be controlled *Be careful when hitting a Chimera near your base; hit the Chimera away from base not towards *Ignores height elevation Fire Branch Fire *Shoots a fireball, deals damage and Burning DoT *Range increases at level 3;slighlty longer than Basic Magic attack but the same as Ice Bolt *Has (oddly) higher PC bonus than Fire Lance Fire Lance Requirement: Fire *Range is slightly longer than fire and higher PW cost *2 Fire Lance = 1 Hellfire *Burning isn't that strong at most it will just even out recovery items Spark Flare Requirement:Fire *Weak damage but large range *Range is same as Blizzard Caress *Explosion radius increases with skill level *Explosion can be canceled when hit while the bullet is traveling *Take caution when using since due to it's flashy effect you may blind some of your allies Ice Branch Cold Bolt *Range is the same as fire *Slow does not have a cooldown; making it a very useful skill Ice Javelin Requirement: Cold Bolt *Gives enemy root immunity after being afflicted by root for 15 seconds *Same range as Fire Lance *Used to stop enemies in place;Best used during skills with long delay *Can be used to stall for time or step up combos for allies; normally shield bash is used to follow up with Ice Javelin *Ice Javelin is usually watched out for so beware of people who will try to take down sorcerers after using Ice Javelin Cold Wave Requirement: Cold Bolt *Beware that Shield Bash, Guard Break, and Void Darkness are about the same range as Cold Wave *Used for knocking back enemies chasing you *Has a delay after casting Staff Only Judgement Ray *Range does not change with level *Skill may cause attack canceling for allies Hellfire *Range is also behind character as well *Long delay after casting *Usually a follow-up for stunned or rooted enemies Blizzard Caress Requires Lv3 Ice Javelin and Lv3 Freezing Wave *Range is the same Spark Flare *Skill gives Root immunity after rooting an enemy for 15 seconds *Spread is canceled if player takes damage while the skill is still traveling *Skill targetting is misleading; it can actually hit farther than it looks from targetting Familiar Only Meteor Impact *Summons three meteors to hit the enemy the range is wide only because the meteors split off into 3 paths Radiant Shield *Creates a shield that damages nearby enemies *Shield is dispelled if Power Broken or Disarmed Gravity Field *Gravity Field Display is different depending on the situation **War:Allied-Left **War:Enemy:Right **Non-war:Right Player Builds See player builds page for examples of player builds. Category:Sorcerer Category:Class